1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to production techniques of spheres and other shaped structures at zero gravity and more particularly relates to a method of producing strong lightweight, large, thin-walled carbon or other material spheres or other shapes for a variety of uses.
2. History of the Prior Art
The production of materials in outer space in a weightless environment including the manufacture of hollow metal spheres has been appreciated and discussed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,926 to H. F. Wuenscher entitled Space Manufacturing Machine. The production of hollow spheres in a normal environment has been disclosed such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,603 to Torobin. The desirability of spheres in outer space has been appreciated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,021 to Maddock.